


Molly Moon plays the Game

by kizzard245



Series: Molly Moon (Fight for Your Life) [1]
Category: Molly Moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizzard245/pseuds/kizzard245
Summary: Molly Moon has everything she wanted. A family that loves her, Her friends. Her life is now back on track. But evil forces are now at work. People are beginning to turn up dead, and Molly is somwhow connected to it. Molly must find out who's killing innocent people or she may join them.





	Molly Moon plays the Game

(Author's Note – Hello guys, I'm starting on my first Molly Moon story so I hope you guys are ready. I won't go into much details here. I'll explain it all at the end of the first chapter. I don't own the any of the Molly Moon Characters or settings. They are owned by Georgia Byng. Enjoy!)

CHAPTER ONE:PROLOGUE

It was a quiet yet wet night on the streets of central London. It was about midnight, with a full moon shining on the massive puddles as the rain petted down on the empty streets below. The street lights were dimmed, lighting up only a small part of the footpaths. Then, in the eerie of the cold, dark night, footsteps can be heard, in the distance. It was subtle. A young woman, early 20s, with blonde hair, slim build and a very small body, was running. She stops to regain her breath, she has been running from quite some time. Standing underneath a lamppost, she was a blue sweatshirt with white roses, blue jeans and black boots.

"No, No, No." She muttered to herself. Her eyes lit up when she saw a man standing in the darkness. Then another show up, then another, then another. This group stood there, just watching her, waiting for her to make the first move. "No. No, YOU'LL WON'T GET ME!" She shouted to them. She started running again. She turned down a alley way that was extremely dark. She ran as hard as she could. Seeing a crossroad, she wanted to decide which way was the best to go but as soon as she got there. The same men that she was running from stood right there. She was shocked. How did they get ahead? She thought. Then she felt something smashed into the back of her leg. It sent her straight Into the pavement below her and she felt pain rippled through her whole body. With tears in her eyes, she looked up to see the group looking down on her. They were wearing black suits, that's all she could see in the dark. A fifth person walked in front of her limped body, wielding a baseball bat and a pistol.

"Ms Peabody." He said. "You have escaped death so many times in your life."

"What does that mean to you?" She said. "W-Why are y-y-y-you doing this?"

"There is a game that is about to begin. My master has decided that you, Miss Jordan Peabody, will be the first blow struck. It's unfortunate but it must be done."

"Game? What game?"

"A game that you will not be around to see."

W-whatever you lot are up to, you won't get away with it."

"I was hoping you would say that." The man said with a cocky smile. In the stillness of the wet, miserable night, a loud bang echoed throughout the city. Dogs started barking and howling at the moon. As the group left the scene, the killer pull out a small phone and press it up against his ear. "The first blow has been struck, the game has begun."

(Author's Note. Prologue is completed. Here are the plans for the story. I won't post the first actual chapter until after I finished reading the final book so it will be a little while yet. There will be OCs. I'll try to feature every character from the book series. Also, this story will be dark. There won't be much blood or violence but there'll be a lot of suspense in this story with lots of twists and turns. Next chapter will be the life an times of Molly Moon. So, leave a review. Tell me if you want anything added to this. The first chapter won't be out straightaway but I'll post it ASAP. As always, until next time, Kizzard245 out.)


End file.
